charmed_fanfiction_thehybridgenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Witching Hour
The Witching Hour is the first episode of Season 1. Summary Wyatt and the gang unbind their children's power after they catch wind of a new power that could very easily destroy the Warren-Halliwell line. Cast Main Cast Alex2.jpg|Alex Halliwell Molly.jpg|Molly Halliwell jenny halliwell.jpg|Jenny Halliwell 800px-6x10-WyattHalliwell.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell *Milo Ventimiglia as Alex Halliwell *Emma Stone as Molly Halliwell *Katelyn Tarver as Jenny Halliwell *Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell Guest Starring *Jensen Ackles as Adam Halliwell *Ariana Grande as Patricia Halliwell-Coop *Zoey Deschanel as Melinda Halliwell *Eva Longoria as Prudence Halliwell-Coop *Emannuelle Vaugier as Parker Halliwell-Coop *Lucy Lui as Paris Halliwell-Coop *Scarlett Johansson as Tamora &Kat Matthews-Mitchells *Chris Evans as Henry Matthews-Mitchells Co-Starring *Emma Watson as Peyton Halliwell (Non-Speaking) *Alexandria Daddario as Penelope Halliwell (Non-Speaking) *Lucy Hale as Princess Halliwell (Non-Speaking) *Jennifer Lawrence as Pamela Halliwell-Coop (Non-Speaking) *Kristen Stewart as Paisley Halliwell-Coop (Non-Speaking) *Lilly Collins as Pandora Halliwell-Coop (Non-Speaking) *Victoria Justice as Primrose Halliwell-Coop (Non-Speaking) *Vanessa Hudgens as Persephone Halliwell-Coop (Non-Speaking) *Nina Dobrev as Leslie Halliwell-Coop (Non-Speaking) *Selena Gomez as Dorothy Halliwell-Coop (Non-Speaking) *David Henrie as William Halliwell-Coop (Non-Speaking) *Robbie Amell as Angel Matthews-Mitchells (Non-Speaking) *Josh Hutcherson as Marcus Matthews-Mitchells (Non-Speaking) *Jennette McCurdy as Mary Matthews-Mitchells (Non-Speaking) *Tom Felton as Michael Matthews-Mitchells (Non-Speaking) *Zac Effron as Bryan Matthews-Mitchells (Non-Speaking) *Collin Ford as Joseph Matthews-Mitchells (Non-Speaking) *Theo James as Jacob Matthews-Mitchells (Non-Speaking) *Jason Dolley as Johnathan Matthews-Mitchells (Non-Speaking) *Logan Lerman as Joshua Matthews-Mitchells (Non-Speaking) Magical Notes 'The Book of Shadows' 'To Unbind Powers Spell' Magic forces far and wide We call the power from both sides Matriarchs of the Halliwell line Reawaken the power of these three groups of nine. Ingredients: *WItch's Blood *Picture of Whose powers you're unbinding *Ragged Robin *Fairy Wings *Wormwoods *Mandrake Root 'Spells' 'Demon Vanquishing Spell' This spell was cast by Wyatt and Melinda in order to vanquish, the horde of Demons that had attacked their family, by turning the Demons into rats and causing them to burst into flames. These demons are bad as the plague turn them to mice and send them to their grave 'Powers' *'Temporal Stasis '''used by Alex Halliwell to freeze P3 *'Molecular Combustion used by Molly Halliwell to blow a hole in her office wall *'''Combustive Orbing '''used by Wyatt Halliwell to fight off demons *Fireball' used by demons *'Shimmering' used by demons *'Beaming used by Prudence,Parker, Paris to beam their kids home and by Patricia when she was school. *Orbing used by Melinda, Tamora, Kat to be their kids home *Remote Orbing' used Wyatt Halliwell to ore Adam and Michael to work *'Aerokinesis' used by Adam Halliwell to move a wrench closer to him *'Transformation used by Jason Halliwell to change an apple into a banana *Telekinetic Beaming used by Alex Halliwell to close his bedroom door *Telekinesis' used by Wyatt Halliwell to move a broom closer to him *'Intangible Beaming' used by William Halliwell-Coop to get into his locker *'Invisibility' used by Jenny Halliwell at her school 'Terms' *'Demons:' A magical being motivated by evil. They kill innocents, witches, and other magical beings, both good and evil. 'Artifacts' *'The Book of Shadows:' is the Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren and was passed down every generation. Phoebe found the book in a trunk in the attic. ' Book of Shadows.jpg|Behind the scenes look at the new BOS Book of Shadows2.JPG|#2 behind the scenes look at the new BOS IMG_2114.JPG|#3 behind the scenes look at the new BOS with it fully open revealing a magical compartment ''' Category:Season 1